A fuego lento
by Farah Maysoon
Summary: Todos nos refugiamos en algo despues de la decepsión En caso de Neji, fue una máscara de frialdad pura y honor, en caso de Hanabi fui yo... En mi caso la cocina y en la sonrisa de aquel chico rubio que sin conocer al total, me robó el sueño y me dio las ganas de vivir que se habian llevado mis padres.
1. Chapter 1

Jajajajaja, ¡Hola, chicas! (¿ o tal vez chicos?) Después de un largo retiro espiritual, ¡vuelvo lista cómo nunca para volver a escribir!, dentro de mi absurda depresión tomé muchos pasatiempos, entre los cuales se coló el gusto por la cocina- más que gusto yo diría amor- y también después de escribir dos capítulos horribles, mejor decidí borrarlos y comenzar con una historia completamente ajena a lo que siempre pensé que escribiría, una historia que más que salir de mi mente, saliera de mi corazón. Quería que fuera algo más íntimo, algo que me acercara a ustedes y les ayudara a comprender a esta pequeña persona que es yo misma (Sí, lo escribí así a propósito).

Por eso aquí les dejo lo que pasaba por mi mente y un pedacito de mi corazón, que van de la mano de los sentimientos de Hinata.

NOTA: BASTANTE OOC de Hinata!, ¡Ya les advertí,no quiero lloriqueos!

**También les quiero agradecer sus reviews en las anteriores historias que borré, pero que espero retomar algún día.**

**Este primer capítulo lo quiero dedicar a dos personas.**

**A Bella Scullw, por ser la primera persona en darme un review, eso siempre te dará un lugar especial para mí. Además que te prometí que te regalaría un one-shot, pero quedó horrible. Espero que este pueda remediar algo.**

**Y para Ichijouji Kany-chan. Por ser mi amiga más cercana en el grupo "Irresistible Naranja", y por tu ayuda con el summary.**

**Y Ahora, ¡LEAN!**

**p.d: dejen review, no sean malas personas.**

**Sin más que decir se despide:**

**Su amable vecina, Farah Maysoon.**

* * *

**A FUEGO LENTO**

**Prólogo.**

Una vez cuando era niña – y mi madre era más cariñosa, mi padre seguía aquí, y yo no era una deshonra para la humanidad- pasaba horas en la cocina, revoloteando de un lado a otro alcanzándole cosas a mi madre, una hermosa mujer que parecía tener la sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, con la voz llena de calidez y manos más suaves que la seda. Soñaba el momento en el que yo podría estar en su lugar, batiendo, derritiendo chocolate en baño María, o preparando el glaseado del seguramente delicioso pastel de cumpleaños de mi hermana, primo, o cualquier familiar que se parara por mi casa.

Era de esos preciosos momentos en la infancia donde mi familia era la protagonista de un cuento y yo – con muy poca originalidad- era la princesa y la felicidad estaba más cerca que mi uña de mi piel.

Y un día, por ese dicho de que al que madruga Kami-sama le ayuda, el héroe del cuento, el prototipo de príncipe azul , o sea mi Padre, había desaparecido de nuestras vidas, una huída de la cual no había dejado ni polvo, ni clásica carta de despedida, ni un beso en la frente cómo el de las películas.

Un día lo tienes todo, y al siguiente te sientes cómo si fueras una hoja al viento, pérdida, débil, sientes que te asfixias y que no hay ni un alma samaritana que te eche una mano.

Y cuando algo similar pasa- aunque no creo que te pueda pasar dos veces, porque nadie puede tener tan mala suerte de perder a su padre en esos momentos de piernas para que las tengo para que se vaya con la "otra"- cada quién busca el refugio personal en lo primero que encuentra.

En caso de Neji, frialdad pura y charla sin fin acerca del honor y el destino. Aunque nadie lo culpa, después de todo _el innombrable_ era el segundo padre que perdía. Uno se había ido al cielo junto con su madre, y el otro se había ido en su Audi para escapar de su segunda madre.

En caso de Hanabi, fui yo.

Y mi madre…Bueno, mi madre no se lo tomó muy bien.

Ese mismo verano ató una soga a su cuello y saltó de una silla en medio de la sala.

En mi caso, la cocina… y la sonrisa del chico rubio por el que me había comenzado a volver un poco loquita, que hacía que mi corazón saltara cómo cebolla en aceite y que mis mejillas estuvieran mas rojas que un helado de cereza.

¿Cómo lo conocí?

Ya ni yo lo recuerdo. Sólo sé que quiero verlo, y hablarle y tener el valor de decirle todo lo que siento. Pero…¿cómo decírselo si su corazón ya tenía dueña?

Esa mujer con actitud de niña. Con su cabello del color de las fresas, sus ojos verdes como hojas frescas de té, y sonrisa dulce como el caramelo…y temperamento cómo una salsa de limón: agridulce.

Incluso el hombre con el que se gritoneaba diariamente- sin falta- en la Universidad, en plena calle e incluso en lugares donde el silencio es primordial (iglesias, bibliotecas, bancos, hospitales), ese chico, su mejor amigo, tenía un lugar más grande en su corazón del que yo algún día podría tener, incluso rezándole a todos los Dioses que conociera.

No pedía que me amara, tampoco ser su princesa, a algo así. Sólo quiero…

-¡Hinata-chan, mueve ese precioso trasero que tienes, que vamos tarde!

Sentí como mi cara estallaba en llamas al escuchar esa frase y empeoró al oír los silbidos y piropos de los muchachos que también salían de sus clases.

-¡Te-temari-chan, no digas esas cosas!- su suave risa inundó mis oídos cuando me abrazó, pasándome su despreocupado brazo por mi tenso hombro.

-Creo que te preocupas demasiado, Hinata-chan, pero como quieras. No lo volveré a decir si te incomoda. Pero por favor, mueve ese precioso trasero que tienes, que Gaara no es muy paciente y seguro nos deja tiradas aquí. A propósito, ¿Qué hiciste hoy en clase?

A veces sentía que Temari-chan sólo me tenía viviendo con ella y sus hermanos para que cocinara, aunque fuera bastante descortés de mi parte pensarlo.

-¿De nuevo estás pensando en que sólo te tengo para cocinar para mi y mis hermanos?- pasé saliva con dificultad, sintiendo cómo mis dedos luchaban por liberarse de la prisión que ahora eran los diferentes bentos con comida, querían juntar puntas para hacer mi tic. Ella rodó los ojos al notarlo- Creo que nunca te podré convencer de que le gustas a Gaara y por eso te quiere bajo su techo, además de que Kankuro te quiere mucho y eres mi mejor amiga. Ahora deja de pensar esas idioteces y muévete, Hyuga.

Suspiré. Tenía razón, Gaara-kun es la persona más impaciente que he conocido en la vida- y que lamentablemente _yo si tenía el conocimiento _de que sentía algo más que amistad por mí. Caminamos charlando hasta el estacionamiento del campus- Bueno, en realidad Temari-chan hablaba hasta por los codos y yo sólo escuchaba y asentía- y justo cuando mi mano estaba rozando la puerta del auto sentí una cadera empujando la mía con fuerza.

Después de girarme- muy sobresaltada, por cierto- casi me voy de espaldas. Ahí estaba Él, la encarnación de todo lo bueno para mí- omitiendo el hecho de que no supiera de mi existencia- era como un regalo de Kami tenerlo tan cerca, podría tal vez tener una corta conversación con él. Aunque sea del clima, todo contar de seguir viéndolo hablar y sonreír. Pronto cortó la conversación con Gaara-kun al sentirse observado y lentamente volteó y sonrió de manera resplandeciente, acercándose poco a poco. Cuando llegó hasta mí vi su mirada azul posarse automáticamente en Temari

-Te lo devolveré esta noche, Temari. Juró que no será como la vez pasada.

-Eso me dices todas las veces, Namikaze. Pero esta vez te pondré a limpiar su desastre si Gaara llega borracho, ¿entiendes?- él hizo una mueca de asco muy cómica y luego le guiño uno de los preciosos ojos azules. Luego puso una cara de sorpresa total y arrugó la nariz, dirigió su mirada hacia mí y ensanchó la sonrisa.

Kami-sama, infarto en: tres, dos, uno…

-¿Es ramen lo que traes de casualidad ahí, 'ttebayo?-De repente lo tenía frente a mí, olfateando con insistencia el aire que me rodeaba, otra chica le habría gritado algo como: "¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!", pero ese no era mi estilo. Mi estilo era hiperventilar, ponerme roja hasta el punto de poder freír un huevo en mi frente y desmayarme cómo si hubiera tenido un inmenso shock.

_Vamos,Hinata. No ahora, no ahora. Respira…_

-S-sí. E-es Ramen, ¿Gusta un poco?- el sonrió de una manera tan grande que pensé que la piel de sus mejillas se desgarraría. Justo como The Joker. Pero al parecer su cara estaba más que acostumbrada a estirarse de esa manera.

Y no pude evitar sonreír mientras lo veía soplar los fideos calientes y beber hasta la última gota del caldo. Sonreía cómo hace once años y tres meses que no lo hacía.

No pedía que me amara. Tampoco ser su princesa…Sólo quería caminar a su lado.

Aunque fuera como amiga.


	2. Llámame Naruto, Llámame Hinata

**¡Hola! Sé que han pasado milenios y espero que aún se acuerden de esta historia! La verdad no tengo mucho que decir, así que disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Ustedes y yo sabemos que Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**¡LEAN!**

* * *

**A FUEGO LENTO.**

Capítulo 2. Llámame Naruto, Llámame Hinata.

Ese día el cataclismo comenzó por una mochila. De lejos se había visto como una inocente mochilita de color lila y con la dueña extraviada, y a Naruto Namikaze se le hizo bastante fácil tomarla – y como el buen samaritano que era- decidió que buscaría a la dueña.

Así fue como su reputación de chico sexy se vio truncada gracias a la poca masculinidad que reflejaba esa pequeña mochila, Shion había cancelado su cita con él después de verlo con esa cosa al hombro y el proceso se repitió unas cinco veces más. A mediodía deseaba ver _ese_objeto ardiendo entre las llamas de Luzbel*, el respeto que tanto trabajo le había costado ganar en la facultad de Derecho se había ido por un tubo y por la culpa de la estúpida personita que había dejado su mochila en las garras del olvido.

Decidió que para arrancar el problema de raíz era necesario encontrar a la dueña- le rezaba hasta a Malverde* porque fuera una "dueña" y no un dueño- de la molestia de tono morado bajo que le colgaba al hombro y que ahora era una carga más pesada que una mancuerna* de quince kilos. Y no era en sentido figurado, no había abierto aún la pequeña mochila, pero pesaba más de lo que se había esperado.

Que piedra del pípila ni que nada- pensó ya con sus hombros adoloridos- Hasta Atlas habría bajado esta cosa hace horas.

Y a él no le gustaba invadir la privacidad de nadie, pero estaba cansado, harto y su vida amorosa- y por consecuencia la sexual- estaba hasta el vil inframundo, o sea, más abajo de los suelos. Y con ese derecho que le daba el que se le hubiera arruinado la mañana por su causa, abrió la mochila para buscar alguna identificación, pero lejos de encontrar esta, se vio cara a cara con cerca de seis cuchillos brillantes y filosos que parecían decirle : "HERE´S JOHNNY!"*.

Se alejó de un enorme salto de la mochila y tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no azotarse la cabeza contra las paredes de la facultad, ¡Había sido un completo estúpido!, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido tomar una mochila cualquiera así?, tomó la mochila con desesperación y corrió hacia su auto como si fuese un ladrón huyendo de la escena del crimen, cuando estuvo en la seguridad de su deportivo del año volteó la mochila para revisar con atención su contenido. Un celular de color negro salió, y con algo de temor, se decidió a buscar información alguna del destripador que era el dueño de la mochila.

Con temor observó que en la memoria había muchas fotos de una niña de cabello castaño y ojos grises y de un muchacho – tal vez mayor que él por meses- idéntico a la chiquilla.

Luego encontró fotos de Sabaku no Temari y fue cuando su temor incrementó aún más. Aparecía ella riendo, comiendo, leyendo e incluso caminando.

Y luego vinieron fotos tomadas de la "chica Ramen" que había encontrado junto a Temari antes de la fiesta del viernes pasado. Ella leyendo, ella con Temari, con la niña y el chico, cocinando y sonriendo. Era guapa. Bastante, para ser sinceros.

Y ahora ella y su amiga eran acosadas por un psicópata- y seguramente un violador- bisexual que después de profanar su cuerpo seguramente la destazaría para que su cuerpo quedara irreconocible y así no enfrentar a la policía.

Los padres de la chica llorarían, Temari lloraría, apostaba su brazo izquierdo a que Gaara ni siquiera poseía lagrimales, así que él tendría que llorar en su lugar.

Sólo había podido comer su excelente Ramen una vez y esa era una de la experiencias que deseaba se volvieran a repetir. Por eso corrió con todas sus fuerzas- mochila al hombro- mientras marcaba rápidamente al teléfono de Temari, que respondió al quinto timbrazo.

-¿Hola?- se escuchaba bastante bullicio en donde fuera que se encontraba- ¿Qué quieres, Namikaze?- por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba de hablarle a la hermana de Gaara no le reclamó el ser llamado por su apellido- Si es para avisarme cuando irás a lavar la alfombra del cuarto de Gaara te aviso que te prepares, esta vez no sé qué maldita sea le has dado, pero ahora regresó hasta su alma.

-N-no hablaba para eso, Temari- una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca.

-Temari-senpai para ti, Namikaze- Rodó los ojos convenciéndose a sí mismo de advertirle del peligro y no dejarlo pasar para luego enviarle flores al que se deshiciera de esa molestia rubia y engreída.

-Necesito verte urgentemente, ¿Dónde estás, `ttebayo?- Temari le respondió que estaba en la explanada frente a las fuentes de la Universidad- De acuerdo, no te muevas de ahí, ¡Ah, no te olvides de llevar a la Chica Ramen!- y antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle de manera poco agradable para que requería la presencia de Hinata, él había colgado. Siseando cosas impropias de una damisela, le hizo una seña a su amiga, avisándole que volvería en un rato.

o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o00o0

Hinata parpadeó confusa y se despidió, pero al recibir un fuerte codazo por parte de su compañero de equipo además de un grito de: "¡POR KAMI, HYUGA. SI PIERDO POR TU CULPA TU LAVARÁS MI MALDITA ÁREA POR UN MES", decidió dejar los asuntos de Temari en las manos de esta y enfocarse en ganar el concurso de parejas para la Expo de platillos Italianos que era su última calificación mensual. Se concentró en la lasagna y la ensalada campesina, mientras su compañero trataba de hacer un tiramisú perfecto, pero esa era una tarea bastante grande, gracias a que habían llevado hornos pero no congeladores.

Y ahora por haberle abierto los ojos a su compañero con respecto a ese hecho era nuevamente víctima de sus gritos. Tenía calor por estar expuesta tanto tiempo al sol y por estar cerca de los hornos, tenía quemaduras en las manos por tomar las bandejas sin guantes- pero seguro estaban limpiecitos e intactos en el apartamento- estaba cansada, sudorosa y al borde del colapso después de preparar cinco platillos diferentes, así que no pudo evitar sentirse harta de su compañero, y justo cuando iba a abrir su tartamuda boca para pedirle de manera más o menos civilizada que se callara, un enviado del cielo lo hizo de la manera en que ella hubiera querido hacerlo.

**PALABRAS TEXTUALES DEL ENVIADO DEL CIELO:**

"¡Porqué no cierras tu pestilente hocico y te pones a cocinar de una puta vez!"

Bueno, tal vez ella le hubiera quitado la referencia a un inexistente hedor bucal y la palabra claramente descortés, pero el nombre de Kiba era sinónimo de agresividad, salvajismo y brusquedad cuando no se era de su agrado. Y claramente ese tipejo que ahora estaba con la mirada agachada como cachorro apaleado no era de su más mínimo agrado.

-¡Vamos, Hinata-chan! Enséñales quién es la mejor chef de por aquí- los demás concursantes le enviaron una mirada de reproche- ¿Qué? Como si no supieran que es cierto- los demás que estaban ahí se dieron la madre de todos los facepalm y Hinata solo pudo sonrojarse y hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Kiba, deberías aprender a ser más pasivo , recuerda que: "La violencia es el miedo…

-"…a los ideales del otro", si Shino, no has parado de decírmelo desde Jardín de niños, ¿Qué rayos pasaba por tu mente?, yo a esa edad veía Toy Story , no documentales de Gandhi

-Y eso me hace entender tu notable retraso en cuanto a madurez

-Pfff, ¿Madurar? ni que fuera fruta, Shino- el Aburame contó hasta cien en silencio antes de volver a ver a su amigo sin romper sus votos de pasividad y calma que sus costumbres budistas le habían heredado.

-En fin, ¿Cuándo nos dejarán comer?- el gruñido de su estómago le hizo énfasis- Ni siquiera desayuné confiado en que tendría comida gratis y aquí nuestros amiguitos no se dignan a echarle velocidad…

-No deberías ser tan irrespetuoso, Kiba- miró a su amiga que picaba y freía como si estuviera poseída y que los demás estudiantes de gastronomía estaban igual, queriendo ganar el premio monetario y la mejor calificación- Todos están dando su mejor esfuerzo. No deben tardar mucho, sé más paciente. Deja de impacientarte, ¿quieres? Me pones los pelos de punta cuando te pones así, además de que yo también estoy hambriento, tengo calor, estoy estresado porque tengo que estudiar un insecto que no se movió para nada en toda la noche, estoy cansado, hambriento y sobre todas las cosas estoy harto de que piensen que disponemos de su tiempo- se sentó junto a Kiba de un modo bastante lejano a su usual comportamiento, pero es que la situación lo sobrepasaba, estaba sorprendido de aún no tener canas- Llevamos esperando aquí más de veinte minutos a que acaben, como se estipulaba en las reglas del concurso, pero ni siquiera los jueces parecen tomarse las reglas muy enserio.

-Sí,si- le restó importancia y se sentó en una fuente cercana- No deberías ponerte tan loco, Shino. Todos están dando su mejor esfuerzo,¿sabes?- Shino casi derrite sus gafas por la furia que le causó el comentario completamente fuera de lugar de Kiba, dado que había sido el mismo quién había dicho eso mismo hace pocos segundos- Kami, Shino…jamás pensé que fueras tan egoísta- y se fue alejando poco a poco de él con cara de decepción y repugnancia.

-kiba pequeño hijo de…- ah, la habilidad nata de todo mejor amigo: Sacar de sus casillas hasta al santo más sereno.

Pero nadie pudo escuchar en qué terminó la grave falta de Shino hacia la progenitora de los hermanos Inuzuka, pues un chillido agudo y femenino inundó la plaza, haciendo voltear a todos menos a los concentrados concursantes.

o0o000o0o0oo0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0ooo0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

-¿Qué maldición quieres, Namikaze?- Temari no era buena persona cuando tenía calor ni cuando tenía hambre, tampoco cuando recién había salido de un estresante y largo examen- En honor a la verdad, Sabaku no Temari nunca era buena persona con él. Fin de la historia- pero ahora que reunía todas esa fatales coincidencias, además de que estaba furiosa con él por llevarse de parranda a Gaara -otra vez- y de que lo había regresado a su departamento al borde de una congestión alcohólica- otra vez- reducía considerablemente la amabilidad, empatía, amistad, respeto o cualquier rastro de piedad de la chica rubia hacia él.

Pero debía tranquilizarse y tomar aire, no dejar que el enemigo viera su debilidad.

-Encontré una mochila lila repleta de cuchillos brillantes, asquerosamente filosos y amenazadores, además de un celular con fotos tuyas, de una niña con expresión de niño y de un chico con cabello de niña, además de que la Chica Ramen hacía aparición estelar-

-¿Quién rayos es la Chica Ramen?- ese ridículo apodo le dio mala espina a Temari, muuuuy mala espina.

-Tu amiga, la guapita que cocina `ttebayo- y entonces Temari dio el aullido que se había escuchado hasta los límites con la Ciudad de la Niebla.

-¡NO! ESE MALNACIDO SE QUEDARÁ SIN PIEL ANTES DE SIQUIERA TOCAR A HINATA-CHAN- - y procedió a arrebatarle la discordia morada -de una manera casi animal, se debe agregar- casi dislocando su hombro.

-¡Calmada, Temari!- Estaba a punto de llamar a una ambulancia para evitarle la creciente embolia a su amiga, pero se distrajo con las ruidosas- y poco femeninas y agraciadas- carcajadas de marinero en las que esta se retorcía- ¡Kami, le ha dado un síndrome psicológico!- las risas de Temari menguaron un poco.

-¡Mira que eres idiota, idiota como sólo Nabruto puede serlo!-y volvió a reír, dejando confundido a nuestro pobre chico- La mochila es de Hinata-chan.

-¿De quién?

-De Hina…- se dio un facepalm- de la Chica Ramen.

Eso solo significaba una cosa. Un tic apareció en la ceja de Naruto y la hermana de Gaara iba a echarse a reír nuevamente hasta que el rubio la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró unos pocos metros.

-¿Pero qué mierda te pasa ahora, Namikaze?- de nuevo ahí estaba su apellido, pero ahora había cosas más importantes en juego.

-No puedo creer que la hayas encubierto todo este tiempo, Temari- negó sin poder tragarse que ella fuera capaz de hacer eso… esa chica ramen era la mayor amenaza del país , con sus ojitos grises que enloquecían, su sonrisita de niña bonita y sus mejillas rosadas de "yo no rompo ni un plato"- Mira que ser cómplice de una asesina en serie, `ttebayo…

-Kami, ¿Cuánta estupidez puede contener una persona?- Se soltó de un brusco movimiento y ahora era ella quién arrastraba a Naruto de regreso a la muchedumbre, ¿Cómo podía su hermano considerar a ese fallo de la evolución como amigo?, pero sobre todas las cosas…¿Cómo podía siquiera Hinata- Kami, la docta y perfecta Hinata- fijarse en alguien como, como…_**ÉL**_?, era algo que estaba, estuvo y estará siempre simplemente fuera de su comprensión.

Y se preparó para tener uno de los clásicos Flashbacks.

_flashback._

_-¿Te gusta Namikaze, nee Hinata-chan?- Temari mordía la manzana mientras reía de manera pícara, Hinata quería salir corriendo pero como si leyera el pensamiento al estilo Jim Carrey en todopoderoso, Temari bloqueó la única salida de la pequeña cocina, así que la chica penosa se limitó a bajar la mirada al té caliente que reposaba en su mano.  
_

_-Vamos, no se lo diré a nadie. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí…- Cuando escuchó eso casi rompió la taza por la impresión. La falta de confianza no era el problema, ¡A Temari cualquiera le confiaría su vida!, era prudente cuando se requería, discreta en cuanto a secretos y además de que era brutalmente fuerte. Física y emocionalmente.  
_

_-Sabes que no es por eso, Temari-chan. Sólo que…- cuando su mirada verde se entrecerró, no pudo evitar dar un respingo nervioso mientras buscaba de reojo una nueva salida, pero no tenía caso. Todo estaba fríamente calculado por Temari, al final sólo pudo dar un largo suspiro y asentir- Sí, me gusta mucho._

_El chillido de emoción de Temari- seguido de unas palmadas rompe-costillas dignas de un luchador de sumo- le confirmó que estaba a punto de ser sometida a la situación más embarazosa de su vida._

_O incluso de las siguientes, si las había._

_Y entonces fue que el famoso ceño fruncido de Temari hizo aparición, como cada vez que diría algo que no sería cómodo para la otra persona. Justo cuando abría la boca para lanzar una pregunta al estilo de "¿Y cuándo, mujer ingrata, pensabas decirle a tu jodida mejor amiga que te gusta Namikaze?", llegó Gaara, como caído del cielo… tan borracho cómo las veces anteriores. Palmeó con fuerza la puerta, pidiendo amablemente el apoyo de su hermana._

_-¡ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA, TEMARI!- se escuchó un ruido bastante extravagante y el tintineo de unas llaves. Luego unos cuantos golpes y unas risas masculinas sofocadas, seguidos de los cásicos "SHHHHH!, TE VAN A OÍR", que vociferan todos los borrachos.  
_

_El rostro de la hermana mayor de los habitantes del departamento tomó un color rojo sulfuroso- nada saludable- ni para ella, ni para el objeto de su ira. Se dirigió a la puerta de dos furiosos pasos y la abrió con tanta fuerza, que Hinata pensó que arrancaría la puerta.  
_

_Una vez más._

_-¿Qué hora de llegar es esta, Gaara?- este alzó su mirada aguamarina y sonrió de manera idiota, cómo siempre que hacía cuando bebía hasta llegar al borde de la cirrosis. El pelirrojo se irguió y miró un reloj imaginario en su muñeca, volvió la vista a su hermana y luego se carcajeó nuevamente._

_-Son cuarto para las bien tarde- la tonalidad rojiza y el aura asesina de Temari crecían con cada milésima de segundo, incluso era pesado respirar junto a ella, por lo que Hinata se alejó un poco para poder calmar los ánimos desde una distancia prudente. Apenas había abierto un poco los labios para tartamudear una intervención en nombre de Gaara, cuando de la puerta salió una figura que aterrizó en medio de la carísima alfombra persa- y rompiendo los carísimos jarrones africanos- que su amiga tanto amaba, por un momento pensó que Temari escupiría sangre de la rabia que mostraba todo su cuerpo, pero esta se puso pálida y tomando con rapidez el bate que había junto a la puerta , comenzó a golpear al intruso._

_-¡AHHH, LADRÓN!- el ladrón protegía su rostro con las manos y pedía piedad a gritos, al ver la escena la borrachera se le bajó al instante a Gaara y rápidamente tomó a su hermana de la cintura, después de arrebatarle el bate, pero esta seguía pateando a la persona de sudadera negra y la capucha tapando su cabeza.  
_

_-¡Basta, Temari!- pero esta se zafó de sus brazos y justo cuando le iba a romper un jarrón en la cabeza- ¡Dije basta, con un carajo, es Kankuro!-  
_

_fin del flashback._

Bueno, a decir verdad la última escena poco importaba….

Pero aún después de tres meses no podía comprender cómo carajos alguien tan patético y molestable como Naruto Namikaze conseguía enamorar locamente al prototipo de princesa de cuento de hadas.

Aunque a la última le causara unas melancólicas náuseas ese último término aplicado a su persona.

Pero volviendo al tema, Hinata no era una asesina y eso debía aclarárselo terminantemente a ese lengualarga que tenía enfrente. Porque información ultrasecreta en el conocimiento de Naruto Namikaze era peor que decírselo a la prima de este: Ino Yamanaka, la típica Paty Chapoy que todo Kinder, primaria, Secundaria, Bachillerato, Universidad, Lavadero y cualquier rincón imaginable del mundo solía tener. La chica era simpática, pero soltaba la sopa ante la menor oportunidad de hacerlo.

Parecía que venía en la carga genética de esa extraña familia el hecho de no poder mantener cerrada la boca.

Y por eso debía aclarar la situación con ese chico a la voz de ya ahorita con urgencia.

-Escúchame con mucha atención, pedazo de asno- lo sentó en una silla de la cafetería cercana al evento- Hinata tiene como mil cuchillos en su mochila porque estudia gastronomía, su celular está repleto de fotos de una niña llamada Hanabi, la cuál es su adoración, y no porque sea una violadora, si no porque es su hermana- tomó aire para seguir con la enorme explicación- El muchacho con cabello más bonito que yo y todas las de la Universidad juntas es Neji Hyuga, el primo de Hinata. Las fotos en las que yo y ella salimos las tomó él, ya que está tomando un curso de fotografía y además porque ama hacerlo, ¿Alguna otra pregunta, Sherlock Holmes?

Si Sabaku no Temari quería humillarlo de manera que jamás se borraría de su memoria iba por el camino correcto.

-Eso no explica la manera sospechosa en la que abandonó su mochila en la Facultad, `ttebayo- dijo con la desesperación de quien trata de salvar la poca dignidad que le queda.

-Le pidió de favor al tarado de Kankuro que le llevara la mochila porque ella tendría que pasar muy temprano por los ingredientes para la Expo y no quería ir cargando todas las bolsas y la mochila, pero pedirle un favor bien hecho a ese inútil mantenido- estira- la mano de mi hermano es como pedirle a una roca que se moviera.

-Creo que eso lo explica todo, `ttebayo- se rascó la nuca con vergüenza- creo que cuando termine esa cosa iré a pedirle disculpas a la Chica Ramen, sirve que aprovecho para pedirle que haga un poco más para que pueda invitar a comer a Sakura-chan a mi casa- Temari estuvo apunto de arrancarle una oreja de una salvaje mordida, pero pudo contenerse. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su amiga al saber la finalidad de un platillo que ella prepararía con todo su corazón?

Pero ese desliz de egoísmo de Naruto le trajo una idea, pero justo cuando estaba apunto de felicitarse por su brillante plan, los jueces dictaminaron el resultado del concurso.

Y como siempre, todos se acercaban a la ganadora por unanimidad.

Hinata Hyuga.

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o00 o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o 00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estaba que no cabía en sí de la emoción, no era ni por asomo el primer premio que ganaba, pero no podía evitar que la felicidad subiera por su cuerpo como las burbujas lo hacían en un buen vino espumoso. Sus dedos estaban agarrotados de tanto picar, su piel de seguro estaba rojiza como camarón por culpa del tostador brillante que era el sol en ese día, y su cabello debía parecer una exótica selva y sus manos quemadas como azúcar en sartén. Pero…¿ A quién rayos le importaba?

A ella no. Kiba que la cargaba sobre sus hombros tampoco parecía notarlo. E incluso el silencioso y siempre observador Shino tampoco parecía darse cuenta, aunque tal vez fuera porque estaba demasiado ocupado peleando por su ración y la de Kiba entre un mar de hambrientos-y tacaños- estudiantes que se acercaban a la deliciosa y humeante comida gratis.

A nadie le importaba.

Salvo al rubio de ojos azules que le hacía hervir los sentidos y llenaba de azúcar su día al acercarse junto a Temari para contarle una divertida, extraña- y solo un poco ridícula- historia acerca de la desaparición de su amada mochila lila y de una acusación de asesinato en su contra.

-¿Estás bien, chica Ramen? Tus manos lucen terrible, `ttebayo- se sonrojó al escuchar el mote con el que su crush la llamaba, pero se le escapó una sonrisa cuando vio también un intenso rubor en las mejillas de Naruto al descubrir que la había llamado por su nombre secreto frente a ella.

-S-Si, estoy bien, Namikaze-san- Naruto tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reírse, ¿Qué acaso estaban en el siglo XVIII para hablarse de tal manera sólo por ser unos cuantos años mayor?

-Llámame Naruto, Chica Ramen- sonrieron como tontos, como si los demás no los estuvieran viendo, como si no hubiera una Sakura-chan indiferente y un Gaara no correspondido entre ellos.

-Llámame Hinata, Naruto-kun.

* * *

Raro, como siempre xD, en fin, si tienen dudas aquí están las aclaraciones:

**Luzbel: Una forma algo...mmm, ¿coloquial? de llamar a Lucifer. xD**

**Malverde: Un señor que por alguna extraña razón los Narcos de mi país volvieron su Santo principal.**

**Pípila: Un hombre que se dice que en la Independencia de México cargó sobre su espalda un pesado lavadero para protegerse de los disparos del ejército enemigo y abrir la puerta de la Alhóndiga de Granaditas.**

**Atlas: Es el encargado de sostener el mundo sobre sus hombros según la mitología Griega.**

**HERE'S JOHNNY!: Frase escalofriante y épica de Jack Nicholson en la adaptación cinematográfica de "El resplandor", obra de Stephen King.**

**Cualquier otra duda, HERE'S FARAH!- chiste malísimo- para resolverlas. :D**

**sin más se despide**

**Su amable Vecina, FARAH MAYSOON.**

**P.D: ¡Dejen review, no sean ingratos!**


	3. De Telefonía y otras maldiciones

**¡En fin, como tres siglos después pero al fin aquí está! Quiero agradecerles sus reviews a:**

**Noelialuna: Gracias por seguir el fic, y no te preocupes, ¡Podrá ser tarde pero siempre será seguro!**

**Luna hyuga: ¡Bienvenida a "A fuego lento", me encanta que te encante, hehehe!**

**Davaru: Ya sabes, que Naruto es tierno y un poco tarado-pa que decir que no si sí- y justo por esa actitud es que el amor se irá dando poco a poquito, ya sabes, a fuego lento ;)**

**Dublealfa: Hahahha ya sé, ya sé, se me fueron las cabras pal monte con eso de la mochila xD, ¡Pero es que este fic debe ser más dulce que un mazapan!.**

**Ichijouji Kany-chan: ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres la culpable del incidente de la mochila! (O autora intelectual xD) muchas gracias por la idea, ¡Pero sobretodo, muchas gracias por apoyarme a lo largo del fic! Te aprecio demasiado :D **

**EyesGray-sama: ¡Yo sé que eres una chica buena, y juro que rolaré én el próximo alguna recetilla polizona! Y porque yo escribo mientras el público no deje de aplaudir:**

**¡TE QUIERO EYESGRAY! ;)**

**También gracias a Esmer72 y a Myri Weasley28 por seguir la historia, ¡Bienvenid s a bordo!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto, ni Hinata, ni el sacrosanto Ramen me pertenecen. Los dos primeros son de Kishimoto, el Ramen quién sabe.**

* * *

**A FUEGO LENTO.**

**Capítulo tres: De telefonía y otras maldiciones.**

-Ya cálmate, dobe. Me pones los malditos brazos de piel de gallina cuando te pones en plan acosador, ¿sabes?

-Cierra la boca, maldito teme, han pasado tres pasteles, dos estofados, cuatro tacitas de té, un platito de rollos de canela y cinco tazones de ramen desde la última vez que platiqué decentemente con ella.

-Tú jamás podrás platicar decentemente con alguien en tu jodida vida, zorra barata.

-Cállate, cerda malparida, alguien que solo sabe decir "Hmpf" y "Muérete" no me puede decir nada acerca de una conversación decente- se levantó de la mesa y dejó el dinero, se despidió como estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo desde que descubrieron la importancia de los insultos en las amistades verdaderas:

-Tu mamá es hombre, Sasuke-teme- ya iba casi saliendo de la cafetería cuando vino su respuesta.

-Y la tuya es su novia, imbécil- Sasuke sonrió orgulloso cuando escuchó la carcajada de su mejor amigo desde su mesa bebió lo último de su capuchino y pagó la cuenta, sintiendo curiosidad por la famosa Chica Ramen que ocupaba el gran estómago y poco cerebro de Naruto desde unos días atrás.

Mientras Naruto siguió su camino hasta su auto y puso la dirección en el GPS. Tenía años dejando a Gaara en su departamento, pero igual tenía años que no entraba. Con razón se había tardado tanto en conocer a Hinata C.R Hyuga.

Y vaya que lamentaba no haber entrado antes.

Pero lamentó aún más en llegar en aquel momento. Sobre todo porque ese mal momento lo había provocado él- indirectamente pero había sido él al fin y al cabo- y no podía evitar sentirse mal tanto por la niña como por Hinata como por todos en el mundo.

Antes le había parecido algo normal, algo que simplemente pasaba. Pero ahora eran demasiadas veces que se repetía el suceso que ya era una completa grosería tomarlo como si fuera una coincidencia.

Esa maldición que lo seguía desde la Secundaria. Cada vez que Naruto adquiría un nuevo celular…

…Alguien perdería la cabellera.

La triste historia de Naruto Namikaze: Jamás conocer a alguien que pagara por un corte de cabello.

Podía parecer ridículo, pero el cabello no era lo alarmante- Joder, vuelve a crecer- si no la manera en que se perdía.

El primero en caer había sido Sasuke. Una pelea con un chico tres grados mayor, todo a causa de una novia loca por Uchiha, un Uchiha que ni siquiera volteaba a ver a la chica, la chica furiosa corre un rumor completamente falso, el novio se entera y de repente había seis Cromañones de último año contra dos delgaduchos y poco amenazadores mocosos.

Todo había terminado con Naruto con el ojo morado, una costilla rota y un diente bailando fuera de su lugar. Y un Sasuke con casi el mismo aspecto, pero solo una cosa de más.

_**LA IMPACTANTE COSA DE MÁS:**_

Le habían rasurado a coco. Su blanco y poco agraciado cráneo se encontraba al desnudo, Sasuke Uchiha- por todas las jodidas marcas de Ramen instantáneo, la leyenda Uchiha- estaba como Kami lo había mandado al mundo: llorando y sin cabello.

Su amigo se había quedado con él cuando le había dado la varicela y le había importado un cuerno contagiarse, él había asumido parte de la culpa cuando en su fiesta de diez años todos lo habían abandonado cuando hicieron pedazos el jarrón que la abuela Mito le había traído a su madre desde Tel Aviv, había rechazado a Sakura por primera vez para darle aunque sea una mísera, microscópica e intergaláctica oportunidad a su amigo.

No podía abandonarlo en ese estado.

Por eso en cuanto llegó a su casa después del hospital tomó la rasuradora de su padre y sin dudarlo se la pasó a consciencia por toda la cabeza. Nadie hizo ningún comentario ni burla al verlos llegar a ambos con cabeza de rodilla y apenas una pelusilla negra y dorada por cabello respectivamente.

La otra víctima había sido su padre. El General Minato Namikaze. Hacía meses que no lo veía y de repente ahí estaba, sonriéndole desde una silla en medio de la sala y su madre cortándole el cabello- que le había crecido casi hasta los hombros- después de pasar un largo tiempo en un operativo. Kushina cantando y su padre siguiéndole el ritmo con los pies era algo usual, ver a su padre con el cabello estilo Tarzán, no tanto. Y agradecer y besar a alguien que te había dejado trasquilado era algo único. Pero así eran sus padres de raros.

Otro que había caído en la maldición había sido Nara Shikamaru. Pero ni él ni nadie querían recordar la historia de esa desgarradora Alopecia juvenil.

Y así habían pasado varias personas por la misma tragedia, evento, suceso o como se tenga la gana de decirle. Se había comprado el jodido Iphone 5 y sabía que en cualquier momento pasaría, pero definitivamente no estaba preparado para ver a Hinata C.R. Hyuga con la nuca al aire libre.

Todo había comenzado con el primo de Hinata llamándola para que se vieran de emergencia, quedaron en el departamento de los hermanos Sabaku no y partieron a toda prisa, dejando al pobre Naruto como vil novia de pueblo.

Lo habían dejado solo, solo con ese de solo en la soledad. No habían ni dado las buenas tardes, simplemente se habían mirado con la confabulación reflejada en sus ojos y de repente ya estaban montados en el deportivo de Gaara, mandando al carajo los diferentes trastos y sus mochilas. Que había pasado solo Kami sabía pero él no se quedaría con la duda y de nuevo aprovecharía la oportunidad de las cosas olvidadas. Ese día al parecer todos le habían visto cara de niñera de útiles escolares.

Arrancó y estuvo a punto de estrellarse dos veces en todo el trayecto desde la Universidad de Konoha hasta el departamento de los tres hermanos. Subió a toda prisa y tocó la puerta tres veces de manera fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?- Kankuro lucía visiblemente incómodo y molesto, Naruto le mostró las mochilas que tenía colgadas en los hombros y pasó cuando su amigo se hizo a un lado. No pudo evitar olisquear sus axilas y su boca en busca de algún mal olor que causara la extraña sensación de no ser bien recibido en una casa a la que normalmente podría llegar a las cuatro de la mañana y nadie le haría ningún desplante.

-Kankuro, ¿Pasa algo, ´ttebayo?- el segundo de los hermanos se mordió el pulgar, comportamiento que solo tenía cuando estaba totalmente concentrado, molesto o en una situación difícil- al parecer estaba en los tres estados- así que haciendo alusión a ese noble dicho de "Mucho ayuda el que no estorba" se dirigió lentamente a la puerta.

-Es la hermanita de Hinata- al fin respondió. Naruto se giró lentamente, ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado a la niña de las fotos?- Le han hecho una broma algo…cruel en la escuela. No ha dejado de llorar desde que Neji fue a recogerla, ya hemos intentado de todo, pero nada hace que se tranquilice. Ni siquiera la comida de Hinata.

-¿Qué le han hecho?- incluso Kankuro se sorprendió de que esta vez no usara su irritante muletilla para hablar, pero sabía que si había algo en la tierra que Namikaze Naruto no soportará ni pudiera pasar por alto sería el abuso.

-Le han cortado el cabello. Se lo han dejado por la barbilla y lo tenía a la cintura, como Hinata.

Y ahí estaba. Se había comprado el iphone 5, la maldición había vuelto. Y de nuevo un inocente había pagado por su capricho y vanidad de telefonía celular. Ni siquiera lo pensó, se abrió paso y entró sin pedir permiso a la puerta que ocultaba los sollozos.

Ahí estaba Hanabi, la chiquilla de las fotos. Con el gris de sus ojos resaltando sobre el rojo del llanto. Las mejillas con surcos de lágrimas y el cabello disparejo hasta la barbilla, Hinata resguardándola en su regazo y Temari leyendo con voz pasiva un libro de poesía. Las tres damiselas se volvieron a ver al intruso, la primera confundida, la segunda sorprendida y la tercera remangándose para asestarle un puñetazo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- la voz que se suponía debía ser de una niñita asustada, le recordó a la maldita y obesa oruga de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" lanzando donitas de humo y viendo feo a la pobre niña rubia.

-¡Naruto Namikaze a tus servicios, ´ttebayo!-La chiquilla se separó un poco de su hermana y le pudo ver claramente algunos mechones más largos que otros, incluso algunos lucían casi como si de repente las tijeras hubieran perdido el filo y solo estaba cortada la mitad de algunos cabellos. Parecía como si le hubieran cortado el cabello a mordidas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno, la verdad es que vine porque sentí mucha curiosidad por la manera en que me dejaron todos tirado, `ttebayo. Y porque dejaron sus mochilas arrumbadas como si nadie se las pudiera robar o algo así. Además es bastante inusual que alguien esté con esa carota de niño perdido un viernes por la tarde, bueno, tú todavía podrías , porque no eres mayor de edad ´ttebayo y de que te sirve un viernes libre si no puedes ir a un bar y regresar a tu casa en un estado etílico deplorable…

-Hablas mucho-rió Hanabi, Hinata y Temari estaban más que sorprendidas, ya que llevaban cerca de hora y media tratando de consolar a la niña y Hanabi ni siquiera dejaba de llorar para tomar aire- cosa frustrante y peligrosa ya que temían que de pronto cayera asfixiada- Y eres algo irritante, pero me caes bien, ¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto?

-¡Te lo acabo de decir, `ttebayo! Vine a dejar las mochilas- la risa de Hanabi regresó y no pudieron evitar sonreír aliviados.

-Kankuro-kun te ha contado lo que me han hecho y has venido a ver, ¿cierto?- el rubio quiso darse de topes contra la pared hasta agrietarla, ¿Cómo con mil rayos podría ser un buen jodido abogado si una niñita de la mitad de su edad le adivinaba las intenciones? Seguro se moriría de hambre y cuando Hinta-chan abriera su restaurante lo echaría solo con verlo. Ella no querría servir Ramen a un vagabundo. Jodido mundo `ttebayo.

-Es que quería conocer a la hermanita de Hinata-chan, y me encontré con esto- vio como la mirada de la niña se empañaba de nuevo y el puño de Temari en su dirección- Que es igual de guapa que su hermana mayor, yo creía que eso era imposible `ttebayo.

La mandíbula de Temari estaba rozando la alfombra, Hinata sonrojada y Hanabi con su dulce sonrisa de nuevo en el rostro.

-Me hubiera gustado que me hubieras visto con el cabello largo-dijo de pronto la niña- Era lo más bonito de mi. Lo único que me recordaba a mi padre.

-El cabello crece, Hanabi - la seriedad y la voz áspera de la chica Ramen asustaron a Naruto, ¿Qué había pasado para que alguien como el chocolate se convierte en el más amargo espresso? – No deberías ponerte tan mal por solo cabello.

-¿Sólo cabello? ¿La escucharon?- se giró a verlos mientras se apartaba de su hermana de un fuerte empujón- ¡Tú no eres la que parece loca, tú no eres la pelona! Tienes el cabello suave, brillante y perfecto!, ¿Y sabes qué? ¡No pienso salir de aquí hasta que me crezca el cabello como lo tienes tú!

-¿Qué?- Hinata se había puesto de pie y contó unas cuantas veces hasta el cien en múltiplos para no descontrolarse- Perfecto. Yo tampoco pienso salir hasta que tú lo hagas.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Las dos se sentaron con los hombros cuadrados y la barbilla alzada, con la nariz indignada casi apuntando al techo, lo brazos cruzados como si fueran una boa conscrictor apretándoles el pecho.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?- las dos hermanas relajaron un poco la pose al escuchar la suave voz de hombre. Temari sonrió- con mucho alivio, pa´ que mentir- y Naruto se sorprendió al ver una versión de Hanabi masculina con el cabello muy largo y hombros anchos.

-¡Neji nii-san!- las dos se lanzaron a abrazarlo y luego recordaron que habían jurado no moverse de su lugar, ambas se dirigieron una nueva mirada de furia y regresaron a sus asientos.

-Temari, ya traje las cosas que me pediste-las tijeras para cortar cabello, la manta y una pequeña pistola de agua cayeron sobre la cama, Hanabi comenzó a llorar de nuevo y los demás suspiraron.

-Hanabi, es necesario que lo hagas, veras que Temari te dejará el cabello genial- trató de convencerla el chico Neji. Ella le sonrió y fue a acomodar las cosas en la sala, donde se llevaría a cabo el segundo corte de cabello para Hanabi Hyuga en ese día. Y ninguno iba a ser voluntario. Cuando regresó, Neji trataba de hacer que su primita recapacitara, que sería un suicidio social dejarse así el cabello, que tal vez luego le gustaría el cabello corto. Y mil mafufadas más que- por la cama revuelta y la chiquilla haciendo la rabieta del siglo- tenía el presentimiento de que no había hecho efecto el sermón.

-Anda, ya peor no puedes quedar- Muchas gracias, Gaara. Vuélvete por donde viniste y metete tu "ayuda" por el orificio más grande tu cuerpo. Todos quisieron soltarle algo parecido, pero se abstuvieron por respeto a Hanabi y su inocencia auiditiva.

-Sí, ¿Acaso no recuerdas quién le hizo el corte a Konohamaru?- le dijo la rubia para reparar el daño hecho por su maldito hermano menor- y si así quería ligarse a Hinata ambos iban a morir vírgenes- y pensó en un corte que pudiera hacer con lo que le quedaba en la cabeza a Hanabi. Tal vez debiera consultar una de sus revistas de moda. Encontró el corte perfecto en una sesión de fotos de Kirsten Dunst y se lo mostró a todos, recibiendo una sonrisa y ovaciones de todos por el buen corte escogido. Solo Hanabi hizo un gesto de incoformidad, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar nuevamente cuando la paciencia de Naruto Namikaze llegó a su fin.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Temari que lo rapara- a coco, de preferencia- pero una fragancia floral y una cabellera negra y sedosa le ganó la petición.

-Córtame el cabello, Temari-chan. Lo más corto que quieras.

O0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o 0o0o00o0o00o0oo0oo0o0ooo0o00 o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o00o 0oo0o00o0o0o0o000o0o0o00000o 0o0o0o0o0o0o00

En la feria el sol del atardecer los hacía sentirse como pollos rostizándose lentamente, pero el frío y refrescante helado les recordaba que había refugios en ese apocalíptico calor infernal liberado por Belcebú seguramente.

El viento en la nuca era una sensación que no había tenido desde su infancia, igual que la profunda felicidad, sin embargo ahora ambos le parecían tan alcance de sus manos. Como si estuviera saludando a una vieja amiga que se fue de vacaciones por un largo tiempo. Su felicidad comía un barquillo de vainilla y de vez en cuando robaba un poco del suyo, que era de chocolate.

Hinata se pasó uno de los mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja y notó maravillada que le llegaban a la barbilla y se iba en una ligera diagonal, teniendo el cabello corto de un lado y se iba haciendo largo. Cuando se vio al espejo después de sentir la cabeza muy ligera solo pudo felicitar en su mente a Temari por hacerle el corte igualito a como lo tenía Rihanna- cuando esta sentía respeto por su cabellera, obviamente antes de ese tinte "rojo pasión" y de esas crestas tan extravagantes- estilo que siempre había deseado llevar, pero nunca había tenido el valor de probarlo. Se sentía por fin como alguien chic y no como la típica asiática- intento de Geisha que todos los turistas esperaban ver en Japón.

Sí, su felicidad había venido tomada de la mano de un corte de cabello y un sol con ojos de cielo saboreando un dulce helado de vainilla. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

-¡Naruto-baka!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- el cono de helado había quedado en el olvido- al igual que ella- cuando el "Cosplay pésimo de Nymphadora Tonks"- como cruel y groseramente se refería Temari a la chica- llegó y se plantó frente a ellos- ¿Te está molestando?- preguntó viendo a Hinata.

El arranque de furia que a veces le daba- pero que jamás tuvo los pantalones para exteriorizar- le hizo desear soltarle en pleno rostro: "Él no pero tú si". Sin embargo su lengua había asido devorada por su miedo.

-¡Sakura-chan!- genial. Su felicidad estaba en un corte de cabello y un rubio despistado. La felicidad de su felicidad estaba frente a ella, y la felicidad de la felicidad de su felicidad estaba tomandose su trabajo con muy poca profesionalidad.

Y en ese momento, no muy lejos de ahí, Sasuke Uchiha acababa de estornudar.

-Jodidas fans que nunca me dejan tranquilo.

* * *

**¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado! (Traducción: ¡Dejen review!)**

**Se despide, su amable vecina**

**FARAH MAYSOON.**

**P.D: Admitamos que todos llegamos al mundo llorando y sin cabello.**


	4. La suerte me está cambiando

**¡HOLA! Sé que me tardé horrores, pero deben tener piedad: ¡Se me cruzaron las vacaciones, y con ello, una oportunidad genial para viajar! Y también mis malditos exámenes de fin de semestre, se supone que debo estar haciendo mi guía de Francés, pero me sentí algo culpable, este cap ya lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho e incluso lo comencé como por el diez de diciembre, así que por favor, disfruten el cap, que por cierto, ¡POR FIN ENTRA EN ACCIÓN EL NARUHINA! El próximo cap vendrá una mega sorpresa!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, si lo fuera no estaría estudiando como loca, sino contando billetes. Ese Kishimoto tiene suerte. Tampoco Cold Cold Heart me pertenece.**

* * *

**A FUEGO LENTO.**

**Capítulo cuatro: La suerte me está cambiando.**

-Hoy voy a cambiar, Revisar bien mis maletas. Y sacar mis sentimientos resentimientos todos , hacer limpieza al armario, borrar rencores de antaño y angustias que hubo en mi mente , para no sufrir por cosa tan pequeñitas .Dejar de ser niña... Para ser mujer…

-No jodas, Temari. Deja de cantar esa aberración-dijo un castaño, bajando con dificultad las escaleras del edificio con una caja especialmente pesada en brazos y pasándosela a Naruto, quién la subió al camión de las mudanzas- no sin cierto dolor en la zona lumbar de su cuerpecito- y se dio un breve descanso para que la sangre volviera a correr por sus dedos. Shino le alcanzó un vaso de limonada fría y subió al camión para acomodar las cajas más pesadas.

-Que tú no tengas respeto por los éxitos del ayer no es mi problema, Kiba- dijo una rubia que también se encontraba acomodando cajas en el camión, junto a su amiga Hinata, y aunque Kiba tuviera razón- no había canción más horrible en la faz de la tierra- pero tenía que tener la mente ocupada en algo-como recordar la vieja música que escuchaba su madre cuando su padre llegaba tarde a casa- o de lo contrario se echaría a llorar como Magdalena.

Tenía cerca de un año que Hinata vivía bajo su mismo techo y por eso ahora que extendía sus alas y se iba del nido- hacia otro nido dos calles atrás- tenía un efecto lacrimógeno en ella. Y aunque sabía que estaría bien y feliz junto a Neji y Hanabi , no podía evitar sentirse algo mal, al fin y al cabo, ella se había hecho más que necesaria para ella, joder, era la única que podía calmarla cuando Kankuro y Gaara la hacían convertirse en Basilisco, la única que podía recordarle discretamente que debía sentarse con las piernas cerradas cuando usaba falda, la que evitaba que muriera de intoxicación cuando se le ocurría a alguno de sus hermanos cocinar- porque ella ni siquiera había tocado una sartén en su vida- y porque era Hinata y eso era el equivalente a ser la mejor amiga de Temari, ya para acabar pronto.

-Debo ir a comprar algo- y se alejó, con la vista de todos clavada en su espalda.

-Te acompaño- dijo Shino, para luego percatarse y tener que hacer exhalaciones para tranquilizar su espíritu después de que Temari ni siquiera se había planteado esperarlo, ya que la rubia estuvo a punto de causar un accidente de tránsito antes de que él hubiera podido saltar del camión

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o00o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o 00o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o00oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0 

Y pasaron tres días más para que al fin los tres tristes Hyugas terminaran de poner todas sus pertenencias en el nuevo cuartel general. Era lindo y espacioso, caro como a lo que todavía no se habituaban, tenía una localización céntrica y además les recordaba mucho a la casa de su infancia- o al menos a Neji y a Hinata, ya que Hanabi por esos tiempos aún babeaba y gateaba- , y sobre todas las cosas superfluas anteriores: Era total y legalmente suyo. Nada que préstamos del banco y que de renta en renta ni nada de ese estilo. Era totalmente Hyuga, comprado con la herencia que a partir de sus 18 primaveras a Hinata se le había permitido tomar- y que constaban en tantos ceros que a veces les daban ganas de preguntar si de verdad se podía ser tan nauseabundamente millonario.

-E-Es lindo, ¿No lo creen Neji nii-san, Hanabi-chan?- ambos asintieron, uno demasiado cansado como para responder de otra manera y la chiquilla por la emoción. Hinata sonrió con algo de melancolía, su hermana sólo había visto edificios cayéndose en pedazos y barrios de mala muerte antes de que la suerte les cambiara, por eso no era que le extrañara su comportamiento.

-Hinata, Hanabi…Creo que debo ir a dormir- y con los pies arrastrando y la cabellera alborotada, Neji al fin fue al lugar que más amaba en esos momentos: su cama.

-Yo también me iré…pero al parque, he quedado con Konohamaru- y así tan de repente es como alguien se queda solo como una alcachofa. Y como siempre que quería olvidarse de algo y que no tenía nadie con quién hacerlo, se dispuso a cocinar. Ya había sacado todo tipo de trastos que necesitaría para el postrecillo cuando reparó en que no tenían ni pizca de comida- seguramente hasta las ratas sufrían de hambruna- así que decidió ir rápidamente de compras, dejó una pequeña nota a Neji como aviso y salió a la calle.

O0o0o0o0oo0ooo0o0o0o000o0ooo o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0000o0o0 o0o000oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0oo0 o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

-Y entonces él me vio fijamente y dijo que mis ojos eran perfectos, ¿Lo puedes creer?, ¡Un fotógrafo de Armani dijo que mis ojos eran perfectos!, que tenían el color, la forma e incluso la luz indicada…- Y por Naruto el mismísimo Jack Dawson hubiera podido revivir y nadar desde el océano atlántico hasta Japón y pintar a Sakura Haruno como a "Una de sus chicas francesas" y le habría importado un reverendo pimiento.

No se debía de hablar cosas serias con él cuando estaba degustando un sabroso Ramen. Y al parecer después de conocerse desde el útero de sus respectivas madres era algo que Sakura Haruno simplemente no entendía. Y sentir como su mano se impactaba en su nuca de manera brutal- casi enterrándole los palillos en la tráquea durante el proceso- solo le confirmaba que Sakura-chan siempre sería Sakura-chan, jamás dejaría de ser la niña que tenía complejo de pavorreal – complejo que a él lo había hechizado durante años- y que él había dejado de ser Naru-chan hace tiempo para convertirse en Naruto-san.

O en Naruto-kun. _Naruto-kun._

Y el espeso sabor de ese Ramen, los calientes fideos solo traían un recuerdo a su mente. Bueno, muchos en realidad, recuerdos de cabello negro por un tiempo largo, ahora corto, ojos grises, pestañas de abanico , mejillas de rosa de castilla, piel blanca como la leche y labios de cereza que repetían Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun.

-¿Quién es Hinata-chan?- y la voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado repitiendo el nombre de la Chica Ramen en un estado como de zombie que, francamente, asustaba de manera desquiciada a Sakura.

-¿Qué?- la de cabello rosa rodó los ojos, ¿Acaso sufría retraso?- Perdona, no te estaba escuchando, Sakura-chan.

-Te he preguntado quién es Hinata-chan, idiota. Haz estado repitiendo como un imbécil su nombre. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra…- mareado, el rubio la interrumpió.

-Es la chica que te presenté el otro día en la feria, la de cabello corto- Sakura se llevó un dedo al mentón en pose pensativa, rodó un poco los ojos al darse cuenta de que Hinata había sido completamente ignorada por ella-¿ La de pelo azul?- al final ya ni tono de afirmación podía utilizar.

Entonces el foco de Sakura por fin se prendió.

-¡Ah, ya sé quién dices!- lo miró fijamente con una sonrisita mientras lo codeaba en las costillas de manera dolorosa- Sakura-chan jamás había aprendido a medir su fuerza, `ttebayo- ¡Te gusta, Naruto picarón!

-¡Pero si tú me gustas a mí, Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan es solo una chica que acabo de conocer hace menos de un mes, `ttebayo

-¡Mejor, fue amor a primera vista!, lo único difícil será que ella se fije en ti. Es demasiado bonita para ti, Naruto- revisó su reloj de pulsera y contuvo un respingo- ¡Oh, mierda! Perderé el autobús a casa de mis padres- se levantó y tomó su chaqueta- sin molestarse en pedirle permiso a Naruto -¡Hasta otra, Naruto!

Y salió como había llegado, o sea, en menos de un parpadeo.

¿Qué carajo pasaba por la mente de las mujeres?

O0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0 o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo000o0o0 

Neji despertó por el milagro de la comida, y no era porque el olor del estofado y el chocolate fuera fuerte, sino porque soñaba que estaba comiendo una enorme y apetitosa hamburguesa, y la fantasía había acabado con él asfixiándose con su propia almohada, almohada ahora llena de saliva- vergonzosamente- perteneciente a él, ¿Desde cuándo babeaba como perro?, Hanabi con anterioridad ya le había mencionado ese pequeño detalle peor jamás le había creído.

Y seguiría fingiendo no creerle. Una mentirita piadosa no hacía daño a nadie.

Casi vuelve a babear cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, ¿Qué estaría cocinando Hinata esta vez? Suponía que después de tres días comiendo pizza del cercano restaurante italiano su prima haría un festín como celebración, tanto por volver a la cocina, como para inaugurar el departamento, solo que ahora en la tranquilidad de un ambiente cien por ciento Hyuga. Como tanto había añorado.

No es que Temari y sus hermanos no le cayeran bien, sólo que no le hacía mucha gracia que Gaara siempre estuviera al pendiente de Hinata, ni mucho menos los comentarios libidinosos- y completamente fuera de lugar- de Kankuro lo hicieran rabiar hasta torcer un tenedor- esa historia que tanto le gustaba contar a la rubia mayor era una completa falacia, ese tenedor era de malos materiales, nada tenían que ver su papel de hermano mayor y chicos ligando con Hinata, para nada- Y mucho menos, como le gustaba sugerir a Kiba, el raro del perro gigante- igual o más raro que su dueño- que su incomodidad se debía a una "Completamente natural atracción a las feromonas de Temari". Tal vez un poco la tendencia de Shino se poner sus "proyectos" en la mesa- donde posarían los sagrados alimentos- y molestarse si alguien echaba insecticida.

Sólo que hacía tiempo que no compartían tiempo los tres, desde hacía demasiados años. Siempre o habían estado rodeados de sus amigos- como la época de TenTen y Rock Lee, un par de almas en desgracia que pensaban que el pequeño departamento de mala muerte que compartía con sus primitas era su nuevo hogar- o el "Tiempo Kurenai". Incluso la Era Sabaku no, y la Edad de Konohamaru Sarutobi- malditas hormonas preadolescentes, no podía creer que Hanabi pudiera tener un enamoramiento con "eso"- aunque habían sido buenos tiempos no era lo que había anhelado.

Ellos eran amigos, los mejores que podía encontrarse en toda la redondez de la vasta tierra del buen Señor.

Y aunque dolía, ellos no eran su familia. No porque no compartieran ni una gota de sangre, sino porque no habían padecido ni un cuarto de todo lo que ellos tres habían tenido que pasar. Juntos, como verdolagas.

A su parecer solo había algo que podía sentirse como ellos lo habían hecho: Una buena canción de Blues.

Y Norah Jones cantaba desde la cocina.

No Ray Charles, no BB King, ni siquiera Eric Clapton.

Lo único que podía comprenderlos eran los blues, y ahora Norah Jones cantaba en la cocina.

Algo había cambiado.

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o000ooo00 o0o00o0o0o0oo0oo00o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0 

No esperaba encontrarse con él en tan poco tiempo. Obviamente no el mismo día, tampoco la misma semana. Bueno, siendo ya sinceros sinceros, ni siquiera se esperaba ver a Naruto-kun en el mismo mes o semestre, ya que había llegado "Sakura-chan". La mala versión de Nymphadora Tonks.

Apretó las bolsas contra su pecho, ¡Tanta convivencia con Temari-chan ya le había contagiado lo mala persona! No entendía porqué cuando pensaba en ella deseaba lanzar el cuchillo carnicero y clavárselo a un osito de peluche que le habían regalado hace mucho tiempo, ¡Como si fuera culpa del pobre Miko ser rosa!

-Se ven pesadas, ¡Déjame ayudarte, `ttebayo!- el frío Decembrino comenzaba a notarse en la punta de la nariz, fría y roja, en el entumecimiento de los dedos, incluso en la nube esponjosa que hace su cálido aliento ante el frío exterior. Pero su corazón está calientito, a punto de derretirse como un bizcocho en el espumeante chocolate caliente.

-No es necesario, Naruto-kun. Tu casa debe quedar lejos de la mía, no te molestes- las bolsas desaparecieron de sus brazos para pasar a los de Naruto, que sonreía brillante, como una estrella. Su estrella. Su todo.

Y su cabello índigo se llena de suaves copos de nieve, como si fueran una corona. Naruto toma uno y ríe cuando se derrite entre sus dedos, sus ojos azules miran la nueva nieve, la nieve de los ojos de Hinata. Una nieve llena de calidez, una nieve con la que llevaba pensando todo el fin de semana, una que lo tenía cautivo en una avalancha voluntaria.

-No es ninguna molestia, si lo fuera no me ofrecería, `ttebayo- la guió hasta su auto, le abrió la puerta del auto y la cerró cuando estuvo cómoda en el asiento del copiloto, puso las compras en los asientos traseros, y arrancó el auto con suavidad, no podía permitirse el lujo de que ella –como todas las chicas con las que había salido- se amedrentara ante la locuaz velocidad a la que normalmente conducía.

-Llegaremos mañana si no aceleras, Naruto-kun- y comprendió que después de haberse subido con Temari al volante en más de una ocasión, se necesitaba una montaña rusa sin cinturones y con tornillos flojos para asustarla.

La entrada del edificio era bastante acogedora y elegante, sin ese toque moderno de su propio edificio, pero linda al fin y al cabo.

-¿Quieres pasar? Prepararé estofado de carne y Mousse de chocolate. Puedes comer, si gustas.

Había dejado su plato de Ramen a la mitad, odiaba comer solo. Y odiaba quedarse con hambre, y sobre todo, odiaba desperdiciar oportunidades. Y a su madre- que toda la corte celestial la bendiga- sólo había un platillo que le salía bien y no le apetecía más Ramen por el momento. Y odiaba sentirse solo. Realmente jamás pudo haber otra respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Claro-y ajustando su cálida bufanda verde a su cuello salió del auto entre abrazos de copos de nieve.

O00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o000o0o 0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oooo0 

Sasuke llamó por sexta vez al imbécil de Naruto, casi aplastando el celular con su mano al escuchar el ya conocido tonito de: "El número que usted marcó no está disponible, o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio. Le sugerimos llamar más tarde".

-No necesito que me digas que hacer, estúpida máquina- y guardó su celular en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón, ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba dejarlo ese marica desconsiderado, esperando bajo la inclemencia de la nieve?, debía buscarlo y patear sus minúsculos testículos de hermafrodita hasta que esa maldita cucaracha se desmayara de dolor…o él de cansancio por patearlo tantas veces.

¿No había sido _esa cosa del mal_ quién había dicho: "Te invito a comer a mi departamento, Sasuke-teme"? ¿Quién se creía que era?

En ese instante su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¡Sasuke-teme! ¿Porqué tardaste en contestar, `ttebayo?- entonces casi derrite la nieve de la acera con la fuerza de su furia.

-¡GOLFA DESGRACIADA, ME TIENES ESPERANDO MÁS DE UNA HORA AFUERA DE TU DEPARTAMENTO, ALIMAÑA!- escuchó un: "Tranquila, Hina-chan, no está molesto- ¡CLARO QUE ESTOY MOLESTO,PULGOSO!

-¡Por el amor a Los Rolling Stones, deja de gritar ,`ttebayo!-tenía razón, si seguía gritando así, con el frío que hacía seguro que se quedaba afónico, y eso era lo más vergonzoso en un hombre, tener voz frágil y aguda- Te quería avisar que te regreses a tu esquina, prostituta transexual, hoy comeré en casa de Hina-chan.

Y antes de que pudiese comenzar a mentar a todos los antepasados de Naruto- exceptuando a Kushina-san- escuchó su frágil voz de campanillas.

_"Dile que él también puede venir, si quiere, Naruto-kun"._

Escuchó que el Dobe iba a comenzar a protestar cuando creyó conveniente- para él- intervenir en la situación.

-Dame la dirección- esta vez no gritó, pero se aseguró que la chica lo escuchase.

Y sonriendo, se montó en su Harley Davidson negra, el Dobe no era el único que podía jugar a arruinar una noche.

O00o00oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o00o000 o0o0o00o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o000oo0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o 

Después de descubrir que el baño María era una forma de derretir el chocolate- y no solo la habitación donde una extranjera hacía sus necesidades- agregó un poquito más de leche y mantequilla al pequeño cazo que ardía a fuego lento frente a él.

-Recuerda que solo son 75 gramos, Naruto-kun. Y agrega una cucharada más de leche- le dijo Hina-chan, mientras dejaba de batir las tres yemas de huevo y les añadía rápidamente tres cucharas de azúcar, y volvía a batir tan rápidamente que parecía una licuadora. Naruto asintió, concentrado en agregar un mililitro más de leche de la necesaria. Hinata tomó la mezcla después de que Naruto revolviera un poco más el chocolate y le agregó las yemas.

-Ahora debemos batir las claras, Naruto-kun. En punto de nieve, y después debes agregarle la sal, ¿Bien?- el rubio tenía ganas de preguntar, "¿Y qué mierda es el punto de nieve?", pero Hina-chan no era de las personas a las que uno debía hablarle con groserías, y además, no quería que supiera que le había mentido al decirle que era un excelente cocinero.

-Cla-claro , yo los batiré Hina-chan-

"Kami, ayúdame `ttebayo"

Miró las claras fijamente, arremangó su camisa y tronó los huesos de su cuello. Los malditos pollos líquidos no podrían contra Naruto Namikaze, `ttebayo. Se acercó lentamente al bowl, sus manos ya estaban cerca… Un poco más…

"_I tried so hard, my dear, to show that you're my every dream_

_Yet you're afraid each thing I do is just some evil scheme_

_A memory from your lonesome past keeps us so far apart_

_Why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold, cold heart?_"

Y así es como Naruto Uzumaki estuvo a punto de morir de un infarto. No es que Norah Jones fuera más loca el Trash Metal revienta cerebros que acostumbraba a escuchar en su bella adolescencia, pero cuando uno está manteniendo un duelo mental con un recipiente de pollos líquidos, bueno, simplemente es como un . La risa de Hinata lo golpeó como suponía que debía sentirse una bludger, un camión o que te pase una estampida de elefantes por encima. La había visto lucir menos triste, incluso sonreír un poquito, pero jamás la había escuchado reír. Alguien con una sonrisa semejante y mejillas así de encantadoras debía lucir sus hoyuelos todo el tiempo, alguien como Hinata-chan no merecía ni la más pequeñita de las mentiras.

-Hina-chan…

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto-kun?- ahí , con su cabello rubio alborotado como si nunca le hubiera pasado un cepillo, los ojos chispeantes, su sonrisa de niño en su rostro de hombre, le pareció pequeño. Alguien que necesitaba un abrazo de "no te dejaré ir".

-La verdad es que…- se rascó la nuca, sintiendo de repente la vergüenza que todo mundo afirmaba que no conocía- No sé preparar ni un cereal, `ttebayo. Sólo Ramen instantáneo.

-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun- tomó el bowl con las claras, batiéndolas suavemente hasta el famoso punto de nieve, pronto ese líquido blanco y horrible se transformó en una pequeña nube blanca, esponjosa y suave – Ya lo había notado, sólo que…- enrojeció un poco, agradeciendo de estar de espaldas a él, mientras vertía suavemente el chocolate y volvía a batir, cuidando que quedara una suave espuma- No quería parecer grosera.

-Tu jamás eres grosera, Hina-chan- tomó un suave mechón de su cabello y lo pasó detrás de su oreja, sonriendo al notarlo tan corto- De hecho eres la persona más amable que he conocido, `ttebayo. Y vaya que he conocido muchas personas.

-¡T-tú también eres la mejor persona que he conocido!- de pronto notó el compromiso tan establecido en esa oración y agregó:- Junto a Temari-chan, Gaara-san, Kankuro-kun, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Neji nii…- y siguió una lista, sin percatarse de que ya no era escuchada con tanta atención, ¿La mejor persona que había conocido? Lo halagaba, no podía negarlo, pero…

-¿Y qué hay de tus padres, Hinata-chan?- la calidez en la cocina despareció, desciendo hasta diez grados bajo cero, y no precisamente porque ella hubiese abierto la nevera para congelar el mousse de chocolate para la cena, sino porque sabía que había hecho una pregunta poco acertada.

Una pregunta _prohibida. _Una pregunta que debió haberse quedado enredada en su lengua larga, oculta en su minúsculo cerebro fisgón.

Sí, había metido la pata y la había metido hasta el fondo.

O eso fue lo que indicó la fría mirada de Neji Hyuga desde la puerta de la cocina.

"_Another love before my time made your heart sad and blue_

_And so my heart is paying now for things I didn't do_

_In anger unkind words are said that make the teardrops start_

_Why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold, cold heart?"__  
_

¿Qué ocultaba Hinata-chan debajo de su sonrisa forzada?, ¿Porqué Hinata no lo había golpeado aún?

Y lo peor de todo...¿Porqué se sentía tan acelerado, desesperado y frenético por saber más de Hinata Hyuga?

Tal vez la canción del excéntrico vecino mexicano de los Hyuga tuviera la razón.

_"Ay,ay, ay,ay,ay, ay,ay,ay_  
_la suerte me está cambiando._  
_Ay, ay, ay, ay,ay corazón_  
_tu amor se me va entregando"_

* * *

**Dejen review, aunque no lo merezca. **

**Gracias por los anteriores.**

**Por fin rolé una receta de cocina. Un delicioso Mousse de chocolate.**

**Se despide, su amable vecina**

**FARAH MAYSOON.**

**P.D: "Viva el Che y los Rollingstones" proyecto a futuro. También será NaruHina.**

**¡LOS AMO!**

"


End file.
